Noah Mason
Noah Mason is a contestant from Survivor Qatar, Survivor Battle of the Champions, Survivor All Stars Madness, Survivor Glory vs Redemption, and Survivor Vietnam. Noah is remembered for being likable, excelling at challenges, and being a very good strategic contestant. In Qatar, his creation of the Pers Alliance, to in which had consisted of everyone in the new Pers tribe, would be the catalyst of his downfall, as the two outsiders of the alliance banded together with the opposition and blindsided him at the beginning of the merge. He later returned for Battle of the Champions, where he was once again perceived as a threat by his fellow contestants and was blindsided for a second time. Noah later then participated in the first spin-off season of the LaGrossa ORG, Survivor Algeria, where he became the Sole Survivor, becoming the first person to qualify for All Stars Madness. Because of his win in Algeria, he was targeted in Survivor Seychelles and was voted out right before the merge. In All-Stars Madness, he is remembered for playing a Hidden Immunity Idol with special powers at the first Tribal Council of the season, ultimately saving him from being the first person voted out of the season. His adaptable personality, strong social game, and his challenge strength allowed for him to survive the pre-merge and post-merge sections of the game until Day 38, where he was the final person voted out of the season due to him being considered a very big threat to win the game. He won the Player of the Season Award for All-Stars Madness. His impressive game in All-Stars Madness allowed for him to return for Glory vs Redemption as a member of the Sarawak tribe, the tribe of Glory, and for Vietnam as a member of the Sư Tử tribe, the tribe of Favorites, where in both seasons, he was targeted early on and was subsequently eliminated from the game despite being given changes to return both times. Profile Name (Age): Noah (16) Current Residence: Lincoln, Nebraska Personal Claim to Fame: Auditioning for a high school play with 69 other people, joining 39 of them to callbacks and being placed on the cast with only 17 others. Inspiration in Life: My mother. Since 2003, she's been the only parent I've got, and a decade later, she still never fails to disappoint when it comes to being a good parent who always wants the very best of her family. Hobbies: Hanging out with friends, acting and competitive forensics. Pet Peeves: Hypocrites, liars and people who have "swag." 3 Words to Describe You: Confident, fun and driven. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? I would bring an iPod that is loaded with my favorite music because I simply can't live without it! Speaking of things I can't live without, I would also bring a book of monologues so I can keep my acting and "forensicating" spirit up. Finally, I would bring with me my pet cat, Gary, because I love the little guy to death! SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Greg Buis for his wackiness and likability. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I want to explore the world and participate in the adventure of a lifetime! I want to escape life in the Midwest, and I also want to get the chance to meet people who feel the same way as I do, even if it means having to sit in front of a computer for thirty-nine days. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I only think of the positives when it comes to situations like this, never the negatives. Thinking negatively is just not how I operate! It's because I do this that I can picture many different possibilities for me to climb the mountain and win the game. Survivor Qatar Voting History Survivor Battle of the Champions Voting History Survivor All Stars Madness Voting History Survivor Glory vs Redemption Voting History Survivor Vietnam Voting History Trivia *Noah received at least one vote at each Tribal Council he attended that ultimately didn't end with someone quitting the game in Qatar. *Noah placed fifth out of the top ten ranking contestants from Qatar for the Player of the Season award. **Noah also placed fifteenth out of all thirty-two contestants from Battle of the Champions for the Player of the Season award. ***After three seasons, Noah finally won the Player of the Season Award in All-Stars Madness. *On October 24, 2014, Noah became one of the nominees for the LaGrossa ORG Hall of Fame Class of 2014. *In Battle of the Champions, Noah was only on red tribes. *In the first two seasons Noah competed in, he received tenth place. *Noah is the Sole Survivor of Survivor Algeria, the first spin-off season of the LaGrossa ORG. As a result of him winning, not only did Noah become the first person to win a spin-off season, but he became the first person to qualify for All Stars Madness, the twentieth season of the LaGrossa ORG. **Noah also competed in Survivor Seychelles, the third spin-off season of the LaGrossa ORG, and placed seventh, being the fourth person voted out of the season and the second Jury member. *In Battle of the Champions and All-Stars Madness, Noah was the first contestant to win back-to-back individual immunity. *Noah was the last winner of a spin-off season standing in All-Stars Madness. **Noah was also the last original member of the Jacare tribe standing. *On Day 38 of All-Stars Madness, Noah played on the LaGrossa ORG for 100 days. **This was the same day he was voted out of the season. *In All-Stars Madness, Noah received the most votes against him, with eleven. *At the three Final Tribal Councils Noah served as a member of the Jury of, he correctly voted for the winner of each season. *Noah originally did not sign up to participate in Glory vs Redemption, as he was participating in All-Stars Madness during the application process. However, when contestant Erin Gilpatrick dropped out of the season due to surgery, Noah replaced her. *Noah named the merged tribe of Glory vs Redemption, Sarabah, which is a combination of both of the two starting tribes' names. *Noah played in Glory vs Redemption and Vietnam at the same time. *Noah was the first contestant to be voted out twice in Glory vs Redemption. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Autistic Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:Qatar Contestants Category:Portokalli Tribe Category:Al Khawr Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Qatar Jury Members Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Battle of the Champions Contestants Category:Kind Tribe Category:Tseb Tribe Category:Battle of the Champions Jury Members Category:All Stars Madness Contestants Category:Jacare Tribe Category:Idol Handlers Category:Waddington Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:All-Stars Madness Jury Members Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Glory vs Redemption Contestants Category:Sarawak Tribe Category:Sarabah Tribe Category:Vietnam Contestants Category:Sư Tử Tribe Category:9th Place Category:13th Place